The Court Reporter
by Kristenschaalisahorse
Summary: Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you're a court reporter. After a long day of being in court, you just want to relax and transcribe.


_In real life, I'm considering being a court reporter, and thought I'd play with the idea with the Homestucks, specifically Terezi and Dave._

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you're a court reporter.

You've been weighed down with your equipment for the better part of an hour, so it's a much welcomed relief when it's all finally off your person, and surrounding you on the couch. The job is great, even better than you'd expected. The transcribing is a bit tricky, and some nights you've lost sleep, but it's still worth it.

After you'd caught your breath and enjoyed the few minutes off your feet, you called out to see if your partner is home.

He returned your call a few moments later, coming from the small bedroom.

"Oh hey, you're home. I was getting bored. Old Lemonsnout, as good of a cat as he is, thinks he's too cool to hang with me anymore. And then Egbert called, inviting us to join him and Vriska and Casey for dinner. Can you believe that guy, he doesn't think we have dinner plans of our own, thinks we want to mooch off his food! But I told him, I said, "Look, Egbert, my wife may be gone in court all day, but that doesn't mean we dont have dinner plans. You keep that food for your wife and daughter, and-"

"Dave, is this going anywhere? I have transcribing to do." you cut over his monologue.

He stopped for a moment, but started right up again.

"So what fires went down in court today, Tz? Did someone get their ass chewed because of fraud? Or does some guy owe his wife a rediculous amount of money, leaving him with only enough for the ramen-every-night budget?"

"You know I can't talk about it outside the court, Dave. It's private until the case is over, remember?"

You grabbed the gray case containing your precious machine, and set it on your lap. As you start unlocking the locks, Dave took the stage again.

"Fine, keep your ever-loving partner out of your work life. It's not like I'm worried for the kid or anything. I just hope they get the better-suited parent, the one who would be the best coice for them in life."

You dont reply, fiddling with the machine to start transcribing, and Dave sat on the couch next to you. After a moment you realized you were forgetting something important, and groaned.

"What's wrong, O great partner of mine? Did the guilt of not letting me in on your work get to you? Well, we can easily fix that..."

You rolled your eyes and pushed your glasses up, facing him.

"I forgot my laptop in the bedroom. You want to be a coolkid and get it for me?" you teased, smiling at him.

' _"You want to be a coolkid and get it for me"_. You're such a sweet-talker, you know that?"

You continued smiling at him, and he got the message. He smirked and got off the couch.

"Love you!" you called after him, as he left the room. He returned a few minutes later with your laptop, and stood before you, holding it out for you to take. You leaned forward to take it, but just before your fingertips grasped it, he pulled it away.

"Aw, come on." you whined.

"You owe me, babe."

You clapped your hands together in a dramatic way, before adopting your best sarcastic voice.

"Oh, _Mr. Strider, _thanks _so_ much for getting off your butt and getting me my _oh-so-heavy_ laptop, even though it _so _inconvienced you."

He shrugged. "That was sweet, but not sincere enough."

You groaned. "Come on, coolkid, I've got work to doooooooo." you whined, a little more persistant now.

"So you're like Vriska now, with the eight thing?" he teased.

You smirked, and placed your stenotype next to you on the couch and stood up. "That's it!"

He put your laptop on the table next to him and got into a fight stance. Grinning, you leaped forward, about to tackle him, when he suddenly grabbed your arms and pulled you into a hug. You shrieked as the two of you fell to the floor, and at the last moment he manuvered himself so he landed first, with you on top. Quickly, you pinned his arms down and he smirked.

"I let you do that."

"Sure, okay. So how about letting me have my laptop now?"

"You still owe me, remember?"

You unpinned his arms, but before he had the chance to react, you reached for his shades and pulled them off in one quick swipe. Now he'd have even more to say on the matter, but you were hearing none of it; you leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened at the shock, and at how fast all that had happened.

After a few moments, you pulled away, smiling.

"Is that enough of a payback?"

He blinked twice. "It was cool, I guess."

"Good!" you say cheerfully, and got off him. The two of you sat on the floor a moment longer, Dave to put his shades on, you to regroup and remember where your laptop is. You stand and retrieved it from the table, and finally settled in to work. Dave sat next to you, and you playfully turned away from him, a small smile on your face.

"I'm still not allowed to share information, you know."

* * *

He feigned anger at you for the rest of the evening after that, until you finally joined him in bed hours later, having finally finished transcribing for the night. You snuggled close to his chest and he kissed your forhead, all the fake anger gone, now only happy you were able to come to bed for the night.


End file.
